What if Lazarus Rising
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean wasn't the only to come back from the dead? Chapter 6 of 6 up.
1. Chapter 1

What if Dean wasn't the only one to come back from the dead?

Dean opened his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but all he saw was dark. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by a Hell Hound, and Sam's screams from where he was being held to the wall by Lillith.

He reached into his pocket expecting to find a lighter and he wasn't disappointed. He lit it and looked up and saw wood about 3 inches from his face. He shifted it to the side and saw wood there also. He was in a coffin. "Help!" he rasped. What was wrong with his voice.

He was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He had to get out of there. He punched up at the lid of the coffin and dirt came pouring down on him. He wished he had thought to taken a deep breath first. He punched his hands up, hoping he was in a shallow grave and almost immediately felt air. He dug quickly and was soon on the surface. He looked around and saw dead trees all around him. He tied his jacket around his waist and started walking, hoping that he would come to civilization, and water, soon.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John sat up next to a tree. The last thing he remembered was handing the Colt over to the Yellow Eyed Demon. Where was he? He got up and started walking towards the sound of traffic. Hopefully he would soon find out where he was and what was going on.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Mary woke up next to a pre-teen girl, who immediately started screaming. The last thing Mary remembered was going into Sam's nursery and seeing the demon with yellow eyes. The one who had said would visit in ten years, but she had not allowed herself to think about. A woman ran into the room. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Mary Winchester," Mary answered, not sure where she was or what was going on. Maybe she was in the afterlife.

"Winchester?" Jenny asked. "Are you related to Sam and Dean?"

"Those are my sons' names," Mary answered, wondering how this woman knew about them.

"Sairey, go call Missouri," Jenny said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Your house," Jenny answered.

Mary looked around. "No, this isn't my house. Where's my husband and children?"

"I don't know."

"Missouri says she's on her way," Sairey said when she returned.

"She should be able to help," Jenny told Mary.

Mary certainly hoped so.


	2. Chapter 2

After raiding a recently abandoned convenience store for water, candy bars and money, Dean tried to call Sam on the payphone outside. When told the number was out of service he fought down panic. Lillith probably killed Sam after she set the Hell Hounds on him. He pushed that thought down. He didn't know anything yet. He picked up the phone again and called Bobby.

"Hello?" Dean had never been so glad to hear Bobby's voice before in his life.

"Bobby," he said simply.

"Yeah, who is this?"'

Dean was confused. He had never had to identify himself to Bobby before. "It's me."

"Who's me?" Bobby asked, grumpily.

"Dean."

"This ain't funny," Bobby said and hung up.

Dean called back again. When the phone was picked up he said, "Bobby, listen to me…"

"Call here again and I'll kill you," Bobby said and hung up again. He couldn't believe that someone would do this to him. He loved Dean like a son and had been grieving for him for four months. Now, someone—a shapeshifter, or demon, or something—was opening up all that pain again. If he found out who, he would kill them.

Dean decided not to try calling again. He saw a car he could steal and decided he would drive to Bobby's.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

John made it to the road. A truck pulled over. "Where you headed?" the driver asked John.

"Where are we?" John asked in response.

"Jefferson City, Missouri."

That made sense. It was the last place he remembered being, but where were the boys. "I'm headed to South Dakota," John decided. He had no idea where Sam and Dean were, but Bobby was usually fairly easy to track down. Maybe he could help.

"Well, I can get you part of the way there. Hop in."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Are you Mary Winchester?" Missouri asked when she came into Jenny's kitchen where the two of them were drinking coffee.

"Yes," Mary answered simply. She was so confused about everything. If this was her house, where was her family? "Do you know my husband?"

"I do, but I haven't seen him for about three years. Your boys either."

"Well, my sons are young. Sammy's just a baby," Mary said. If she didn't know this woman, she didn't know how her kids could.

"Mary, you died 25 years ago," Missouri said.

"That's impossible," Mary protested. On the other hand, how many things in her life had she seen that everyone else would think impossible.

"I know someone who knows your family. His name is Bobby Singer. I haven't talked to him in years, but I think he might be able to help you find your family. I called him and asked him to come down here. I didn't tell him why. He's on his way."

Mary nodded. This was a lot to take in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam and Ruby were looking for a demon. There were all the omens, and Sam wanted to use this demon to fight Lillith. His whole family was dead and all he had left was payback. "You go that way," he whispered to Ruby.

"I don't think we should split up," Ruby said.

"Here, you can take the knife. I have my psychic thing. We'll be fine." Before Ruby could argue more, he slipped down the alley.

"Looking for me?" a woman with black eyes asked.

"Yep," Sam answered. He put his hand out to start exorcising her. This was how he and Ruby caught demons. He would exorcise them with his mind until they were half out of the body, rendering them powerless and then call for Ruby to subdue it so they could take it back to wherever they had set up devil's traps for their interrogation. So far none had been willing to spill their guts on Lillith's whereabouts. Sam figured it was only a matter of time.

"Stupid moron. This is a trap," Sam heard a man behind him say, then felt the jab of a needle. He slumped to the ground.

"Where's his little demon slut?"

"I don't know, but the van's outside. Let's just get him out of here."

The man hefted him up and they loaded him into the van before Ruby even knew he was missing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hi, Mary? My name's Bobby Singer. I'm a friend of John and the boys."

"Are you going to take me to them?" Mary asked.

"Well, I hate to tell you this but John is dead," Bobby said bluntly, never having been any good at the emotional side of things.

Mary took a moment to let that sink in. "And Dean and Sammy?"

"I'm not sure where either of them are. My place is probably where you'll be most likely to find them though." Bobby had started to say his place would be the safest, but was afraid she would ask safe from what. He wasn't sure how much he should tell her right now. He needed to find out why she was back from the land of the living. This on top of the strange phone call he had received that morning, had him wondering about a lot of things. He would feel bad that he had done it, but he sincerely hoped it was Dean he had hung up on. Missouri had already told him that she had subtly run the salt and silver tests on Mary and she was fine.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes," Mary answered.

They got in Bobby's truck and she fell asleep shortly. Bobby was glad of that, because he still didn't know what he was going to tell her. Probably best to have the conversation back at his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up tied up and blindfolded. "I think he's awake," said the same female voice.

"Powers don't work if you can't see, do they?" the man taunted him.

"What do you want?" Sam asked.

"Where's Dean?"

"What? He's in Hell," Sam whispered. He couldn't believe they were taunting him with this after four months.

"No, he's not." Sam felt himself get hit across the face. "Where is he?"

Was Dean really out of Hell? No, that wasn't possible. He didn't know why, but these demons were messing with him. He didn't say anything and got hit again. This went on for hours.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean pulled his stolen car into Bobby's yard and hopped out of the car. He went up and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. "Bobby!" he yelled.

He waited a couple of minutes and then tentatively stepped inside. He didn't want Bobby blowing his head off. He could be a bit grumpy like that. He started looking around for him, when he heard a truck pulling up outside. He went to investigate.

John had hitched another couple of rides and ended up at Bobby's. The place looked the same as he remembered it. The last time he was here, Bobby had pulled a shotgun on him, so he would have to tread carefully. He looked up to see Dean emerging from the house.

Dean looked at the man walking up to the house and stopped. Was that his Dad? That was impossible. His Dad was dead. Then he remembered his own circumstances and decided not to jump to conclusions.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Dean, it's me." John was expecting some kind of denial from Dean. He had raised Dean better than to believe everyone who looked like him saying he was him. Especially if he had died, as he believed he had.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Woke up near a tree in Jefferson City."

"Yeah. That's where we spread your ashes," Dean said. "I woke up in a pine box in Indiana. That's where I died."

"Wait. You're dead, too, and you just popped up?" John asked. He was kind of glad to not be dead, and he was definitely glad Dean wasn't dead, but he didn't like the sound of this.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" John asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Sammy."

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Look, you sold your soul for me, right?"

"So, you found out about that?" John asked. That was the last thing he had wanted. He figured the boys would just figure he had a heart attack. It was part of the deal he had made with the demon. No Hell Hounds. He had been eager for the Colt and his soul, and how he died hadn't much mattered, so he had readily agreed.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm not an idiot. Anyway, I sold my soul for Sam, so the only thing I can figure is Sam sold his soul for us."

"You sold your soul for Sam?" John asked. He knew that he had raised Dean to protect Sammy, but he hadn't ever meant for that. "What happened?"

"The Yellow-Eyed Demon rounded up all his psychic kids so they could have big showdown. Last man standing gets to lead the big demon army. Bobby and I found them just in time to watch Sam die. He was second-to-last, so the last one just ran off. I sold my soul and got a year to live. My year ran out and I got to be a Hell Hounds chew toy."

"What about the Yellow-Eyed demon?" John asked. He hoped that at least after all this, he had died somehow.

"You shot him with the Colt," Dean said.

"What are you talking about? I gave him the Colt right before I died."

"The Colt not only kills all supernatural creatures, it also acted as a door to Hell. Jake, the kid who killed Sam, used it to open the Devil's Gate. Long story short, you climbed out, shot the demon, and disappeared into a white light. You don't remember any of that?" Dean asked.

"Nope. You remember anything after you died?"

"Actually, no."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I don't think he's going to wake up for a while," one of the demons noted as he looked down at Sam.

"I was just thinking, these boys are awfully attached to that Bobby Singer guy. If Dean got out of Hell and couldn't find Little Sammy here, he would probably go there."

"Good thinking. Let's take him and stake the place out."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ruby had been looking for Sam for a couple of hours. Because of the hex bags she had given him she couldn't find him. She was about to give up and try to figure out some other way to find him when she saw a couple of demons loading him in a van. She followed them in her car.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had filled John in on most of what had happened since he had died, when they heard a truck pull up outside.

"Sounds like Bobby," Dean said. They got up to meet him outside.

"Mary?" John asked, incredulous, when he saw his long dead wife pop out of the truck.

"John, Bobby told me you were dead."

"How do you know Bobby?" Dean asked.

"I don't. I just met him. I woke up in our house and there were other people living there, and they called this woman Missouri, who called Bobby," Mary said in a rush. "Who are you?"

"This is our son, Dean," John said.

"Dean?" Mary rushed up and hugged him. Dean was uncomfortable at first, but then hugged her back for all he was worth.

"OK, you three were all dead and now you're all alive. What in the Hell is going on?" Bobby asked.

"You know where Sam is?" Dean asked.

"I ain't heard from Sam in months," Bobby admitted.

"What, you just let him go off on his own? Bobby, you should have been watching out for him," Dean yelled.

"He just took off. I tried to find him, but he don't want to be found."

"I think we need to tell your mother the truth," John said.

"The truth about what?" Mary asked.

"You're probably going to find this hard to believe, but I'm hoping the fact that we all came back from the dead will lessen your disbelief. We hunt supernatural creatures," John said.

"What?" Mary asked.

"It's true. We hunt ghosts and stuff," John said. He figured Mary didn't need the whole list.

"How long?" she asked.

"Shortly after you died. You were killed by a demon," John explained.

"Did you raise Sam and Dean into it?" Mary asked.

That wasn't a question John had been expecting. "Yes."

"That is exactly what I didn't want," Mary yelled. "I left that life so my children would be safe from it."

"Wait. You were a hunter?" Dean asked, following the conversation closely.

"Yes."

"Did you know a demon killed you?" Dean asked, trying to get a grasp on all of this. It seemed like a big coincidence for a retired hunter to be killed by a demon.

"Yes. He had killed your father 10 years before and I had made a deal to bring him back."

"So, you sold your soul?" Dean asked shaking his head. Clearly this was a family tradition going back further then he realized.

"No. He said he was going to swing by in ten years for something, but wouldn't say what."

"Oh, so you sold Sam?" Dean said, angrily.

"I didn't know," Mary whispered.

"OK, that's enough," John said.

"Maybe you should go inside and talk," Bobby suggested. "I have some work to do out here."

Before they could take him up on his offer, a car pulled up. "I told you he would be here, the woman said as she got out of the car.

"Who are you?" John asked.

In answer the demon flipped her black eyes at him. "We didn't expect the parental units."

"You're looking for me?" Dean asked.

"That's right. We're going to send you back downstairs as soon as you tell us what you're doing up here."

"No idea," Dean said.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory," the demon said and opened the back seat of the car. He pulled out a beaten Sam, still blindfolded and hands tied.

"Sammy? Are you OK?" Dean asked.

"Dean?" Sam asked. This must be a trick. "You're not Dean. Dean's dead."

Another car pulled up and a brunette girl jumped out. "Let him go!" she yelled.

"Ruby, we were hoping you'd show up so we could take care of you," one of them said.

"Ruby," Dean snarled. She was the last thing they needed right now.

One of the demons lunged at Ruby and she stabbed him with her knife. Sam used the last of his energy to twist out of the demon's grasp and Ruby rushed up and stabbed her, too. She removed Sam's blindfold and started to untie him.

"Stay away from him, you bitch," Dean yelled.

"What are you doing, Dean? She just saved him," John asked.

Ruby left the knife next to Sam and stood up. "Nice to see you again, too, Dean."

Sam sat up. "Are you sure that's Dean? Not a shapeshifter or demon?"

"No. It's Dean. 100% pure human. All of them are."

"How do you know that?" John asked.

"Ruby's a demon," Dean said.

"Why would a demon save Sam?" John asked.

"I'm not like other demons," Ruby said.

"So you keep saying." Dean eyed the knife next to Sam, but wasn't sure Sam would let him get to it. He didn't want to know if Sam would try to stop him, so he didn't go for it. "Why don't you just get lost," he said instead.

"Fine," Ruby said and turned around and walked back to her car.

"Since when do demons drive cars?" John asked.

Sam shrugged. He hadn't really thought about it before, but Ruby had been driving that car since she came back from her brief stint in Hell.

"Speaking of cars, where's mine?" Dean asked.

"Illinois," Sam said.

"Why don't we take care of these bodies and lay down some salt?" Bobby suggested. "You OK, Sam?" he asked as Sam started to get up.

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"OK, you and Mary go inside, Dean and I will take care of the bodies and Bobby can lay down the salt," John ordered, falling back on old habits.

"I can help with the salt," Mary said.

That sounded so weird coming from her. He still couldn't believe that she used to be a hunter.

"That's OK. I'll have it done in a jiff," Bobby said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, since when does Sam have a demon for a friend?" John asked while he and Dean dug a pit for the bodies.

"Since last year. She showed up after we opened up the devil's gate. I think she's playing him, but I can't figure out what she's after. I have to admit, this isn't the first time she's come in handy," Dean admitted grudgingly.

"I don't like it," John said.

"Me neither."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, this must all seem pretty strange to you," Sam said to Mary.

"Actually no. I was telling your father and brother that I used to be a hunter."

Sam was shocked. He couldn't believe it. "Weird," was all he could think to say.

"There's something else," Mary said. "Ten years before you were born I made a deal with a demon and he said he was going to swing by in ten years. I think it had something to do with you, but I don't know what."

"He dripped demon blood in my mouth," Sam said. This was his mother. He didn't really know her, but apparently she was how it all started. She deserved the truth.

"What?" John and Dean asked as they walked in the door together.

Sam and Mary turned around.

"When did you find that out?" Dean asked, thinking it had better have been while he was in Hell. He didn't like it that Sam would keep that big of a secret from him.

"Yellow Eyes told me at Cold Oak."

"That was a year ago, Sam. You didn't think this was important," Dean yelled.

"I was afraid of the way you'd react. Clearly, I was mistaken," Sam said sarcastically.

"OK, salt lines are done," Bobby said coming in. "What's going on?" he asked, picking up the tension in the room.

"Nothing," all four Winchesters answered in unison.

"Yeah, right."

There was an awkward silence.

"We need to figure out how we're back in the land of the living," John said finally.

"I know a psychic, Pamela Barnes. She lives in Illinois," Bobby said. "Maybe she'll have the answers."

"Great. I can get my car while we're there," Dean said.

"I'll give her a call. We'll leave first thing in the morning," Bobby said and headed out of the room to use the phone and give the family some privacy.

"There's still one thing I don't understand," Dean said. "The night I bit it, or got bit, how did you make it out? I thought Lillith was going to kill you."

"Well, she tried but she couldn't," Sam answered.

"Who's Lillith?" John asked.

"Big time demon," Dean answered.

"What do you mean she couldn't kill you?" Mary asked. She'd never heard of a demon who had problems in that area before.

"She fired this white light at me and it didn't do anything. I don't know who was more surprised, her or me. She bailed pretty quick after that."

"You got any other weird stuff going on?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked. He knew Ruby had been planning on teaching him something the night he died. Without him around to keep Sam on the straight and narrow, who knows what he'd been up to?

Sam didn't bother answering. He knew he was lying, but somehow it still hurt that Dean didn't believe him.

"Why don't we all go to bed?" Mary suggested. She was tired and she was thrilled to meet her sons, but they were strangers to her. She wanted some alone time with John.

"OK. We'll take Bobby's spare room. You two can sleep down here," John said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, what do you think of our boys?" John asked when they were settled in bed.

"It's weird for me to think of them as grown up. The last thing I remember they were so little. Why did you raise them as hunters?"

"I didn't have a choice, Mary. I had to find what killed you and once I knew about all these things, I had to kill them. I couldn't just let innocent people die. There didn't seem a way to keep the boys out of it."

"How old were they when you started them hunting?"

"Dean found out about the supernatural about the same time I did. I took him on his first salt and burn when he was seven. I didn't want Sam to grow up so fast, though. He didn't find out about it until he was 8 and I didn't take him hunting for anything until he was ten." Hearing himself speak, John realized how stupid he had been. Taking little kids hunting with him.

"Did you stay in Lawrence?" Mary asked. She had always liked the town. Her family had lived there for generations.

"No, we moved all around."

"So, the boys didn't have a home?" Mary asked, distraught. She had been raised a hunter, but at least she had always had a home base.

"No, we went where the hunts took us, living off credit card fraud and hustling pool and poker." John was ashamed of himself. He had failed Mary. He could tell by the look on her face that this was the last thing she had wanted for her sons.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Sam was sure that Dean was asleep, he got up quietly and snuck into the kitchen. He pulled out his cell phone and called Ruby. "Where are you?" he whispered into the phone.

"I'm nearby. I figured after the beating you took, you'd want some more pretty soon."

"Yeah. I'll sneak out now and meet you by the gate," Sam whispered. He hung up and looked back to make sure Dean was still sleeping. He was, so Sam opened the door as quietly as possible and slipped out into the night.

"We gotta do this fast, Ruby," Sam said.

Ruby pulled out a knife and cut her arm. Normally she would give Sam a hard time about rushing it and all, but she was worried about everything that was happening. She hadn't expected Dean to get sprung from Hell.

"What's going on, Ruby?" Sam asked before he started sucking on her arm.

"I wish I knew. Dean doesn't know what pulled him out?"

"No, he doesn't even remember being there," Sam answered when he had drunk his fill.

"Who were those other people with him?" Ruby asked. She knew Bobby, of course, but not the other two.

"Those were our parents," Sam answered.

"What?" This was getting too weird. What could this mean?

"I don't know what's going on, but I have to get back or Dean will wonder what I'm up to. He's already suspicious of me."

"Why?"

"I told them about Yellow Eyes dripping blood into my mouth in my nursery," Sam explained.

"Why would you do that?" Ruby asked. Maybe it would be a good thing if his family decided to ditch him. It would leave him more in her control. But she knew whatever she did, she couldn't make that suggestion. That would push him away from her.

"I really don't know. It was probably a mistake. I need to get back now, though," Sam said, and loped off. Ruby's blood always made him feel better after he was hurt. He didn't think demon blood was a bad thing at all. Anything that made you feel this good couldn't be bad.


	6. Chapter 6

"You should ditch that stolen car, Dean. How many times do I have to tell you not to bring stolen cars here, boy. You know how much trouble I could get in?" Bobby ranted.

"Sorry," Dean said. "I'll ditch it ten miles down the road and walk to that diner. You can pick me up there." Dean would have asked Sam if he wanted to come, but didn't figure he probably wanted to do a lot of walking after the beating he took yesterday. Although, he looked oddly chipper today.

Sam was a little hurt that Dean hadn't asked him to go with him. It's probably that he knows I have demo n blood inside me. That's why I never told him. I knew he would look at me differently.

"I got a van that should fit all of us," Bobby said.

The rest of them got in the van. Bobby and Sam up front and John and Mary behind them. They drove in silence for a couple minutes. There was so much to say, they didn't know where to start.

"Sam, I want to know everything about you," Mary said.

"Not much to know," Sam said.

"He went to Stanford, pre-law," John said.

"Really?" Mary asked. "That's a good school right?"

"One of the best. Sam's real smart," John beamed with pride.

Sam was surprised. He didn't think his father wanted to even acknowledge that part of his life.

"So you're going to be a lawyer?" Mary asked.

"No. I went back to hunting."

"Why?" Mary asked. Once she had gotten out there was no way she would ever want to go back.

"My girlfriend died." Sam tried to decide if he should say more.

"Same way you did," John added, before Sam had made up his mind.

Mary remained silent. It obviously wasn't a coincidence and she was just beginning to grasp the amount of pain she had caused her family, especially her youngest son.

"Sam, what was Jessica like?" John asked. He realized he had never really asked Sam about her, even though she had obviously been a very important part of his life.

"She was beautiful and smart. She cared about everybody. She wanted to be a doctor. She wanted to have five kids. She even had names picked out."

"Really?" Mary asked. "I was like that too, but I changed the names every couple of months."

"She changed them every couple of days," Sam smiled.

"There's Dean," Bobby pointed when they neared the designated diner.

Dean got in the car. "Dean, I want to know everything about you," Mary said.

"Like what?"

"Well, I just heard about Jessica. Did you have a girlfriend?"

"Not really," Dean muttered.

"Did you go to college?"

"Nope. So you used to be a hunter?" Dean asked changing the subject. He was never comfortable talking about himself.

"Yes. I hated it."

"So does that mean our grandparents were hunters?"

"Yes. They were killed by the yellow eyed demon, too."

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"There were some weird things happening around town. Long story short, a demon was going around making deals to get access to houses in ten years. We didn't know any of that at the time. Anyway, my friend Liddy Walsh called and her father's doctor was freaking her out. Turned out it was the demon. My father started saying an exorcism and the demon bailed. He ended up possessing my father. He killed my parents while I was out with John and then tracked us down and killed John and forced me to make a deal to bring him back."

By the time Mary finished this story, they were Illinois, pulling up to Pamela's house. They walked up to the door and Bobby rang the bell.

"Bobby," a sexy brunette yelled and lifted Bobby up off the floor.

"Pamela. It's good to see you again. This is Sam, Dean, John, and Mary."

"Nice to meet you all. I've been trying to find out who brought you all back. I've ouijaed my way through a dozen spirits and nobody seems to know anything."

"So, now what?" Bobby asked.

"Now, a seance."

"You're not going to summon the thing here are you?" Bobby asked.

"No, just a sneak peak. Like a crystal ball without the crystal."

They set up in the other room. "Join hands and close your eyes," Pamela instructed.

"I command and conjure you, appear before me," Pamela said. She repeated this chant several times. The table started shaking and the TV turned on with static.

"Maybe we should stop," Bobby said.

"I've almost got it," Pamela said and repeated her chant.

The candles on the table flamed up and Pamela's eyes caught fire. She screamed and collapsed. She opened her eyes and they were gone. "I can't see," she cried. That was unnecessary as everyone else could see that she wouldn't be able to. They called her an ambulance. Bobby went with her and the others went to find Dean's car.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After getting the Impala, they decided to get something to eat. Sam went to call Bobby to see how Pamela was doing. The waitress came over and Dean ordered a salad for Sam.

"A salad? Really?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, he's a weirdo." Dean smiled as he said it though.

The waitress came up with their food. She put it down on the table and then sat in Sam's extra chair. "You angling for a tip?" Dean asked.

"Thought you might be looking for me," she said as she flipped her black eyes.

One of the customers at the counter got up and went over to the door and locked it. Sam chose that moment to come back from the back where he was using the phone. Dean stood up and went after the waitress with Ruby's knife. As they grappled the customer at the door flung John and Mary against the wall and the cook put out his hand to fling Sam. Sam put out his hand to counteract it and exorcised him. Dean had managed to stab the waitress and stopped for a minute and stared at Sam in disbelief. The customer applied more pressure to John and Mary and they began gasping. Sam turned his attention to him and did his thing and exorcised him.

"What was that?" John growled.

"Um," Sam said.

"Let's go," Dean said. This wasn't the place to discuss it.

They went out and hopped in the car and headed out of town. "What was that?" John asked again.

"I can exorcise demons with my mind," Sam said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just can."

"Ruby have anything to do with this?" Dean asked.

"Ruby showed me how to concentrate and do it. But this is a good thing, Dean. I can get demons out of people."

"Use the knife," Dean shouted.

"The knife kills the victim. What I do, most of them survive."

"The two you did back there didn't survive," Mary noted.

"That's because they must have been dead already. It's no different than exorcising with words, except that it's faster."

Suddenly a man in a trench coat appeared in front of the car. Dean slammed on the brakes and narrowly averted running into him.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

They all got out of the car. "Who are you?" John asked, taking control of the situation.

"My name is Castiel. I brought you all back."

"What are you?" John asked.

"I'm an angel of the Lord," he answered.

"There's no such thing," Dean protested.

"Don't be so sure," Mary said. She remembered telling him that angels were watching over him. She wanted to believe in angels and God. It was the only way she could cope with the knowledge of demons and evil spirits.

"Why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean asked.

"Because I have work for you. All of you," he said.

With that he disappeared.

"What do you think he meant?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I have the feeling we haven't seen the last of him," Dean answered.

The End

A/N I ended it here, because this is kind of the way the actual episode ended. I'm not going to leave it here, though. I will do at least one sequel. I may wait until the end of my "what-ifs" or I may do It's the Great Pumpkin as taking place right after this story, or I might write a filler story between this and It's a Great Pumpkin. But, we will have more discussion about Sam's powers and they'll find out he's drinking demon blood and all that. I promise. Whether or not they will remember where they were when they were dead is up in the air. Dean will, of course, have broken the first seal, but he may just find out about it, not actually remember torturing.


End file.
